A Misinterpreted Escapade of Randomness
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: Shigure's house has a habit of slipping into a warped world of insanity, where an indescribable force pulls his home into a spiral of randomness. How do the inhabitants take it? Quite randomly, I presume! FUNNY! [On Haitus]
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**UPDATES FRIDAY.**

**This is a random new series. The heading is funny, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FB.**

A Misinterpreted Escapade of Randomness.

It was early in the morning at Shigure's house. It was warm, cool and random all at once. The air of the house had a feeling to it, an odd feeling, a feeling of… something big. An indescribable force which was pulling his home into a spiral of randomness, where mishaps were abound and strange things floated by like sausages in the breeze.

It wasn't like Shigure _enjoyed_ having random things happen to the inhabitants of his household; they just _did_. Nothing could stop them, once they had begun. Today for instance, was a classical example.

Tohru Honda had been awake ten seconds and already she was being stabbed with a pen. She sat up in her bed and stared over at Kyo, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling, stabbing her arm with the pen. It was a nice pen, mind you, a silver ball point with black ink. Oh yeah.

Kyo didn't know why he was doing it. It was something inside of him, forcing him to do it. He smiled awkwardly at Tohru, who was staring at him strangely. She wondered how he had such balance, that he could hang from her light.

"I-I'm sorry Tohru… I don't know why… but I'm sorry" Kyo stated quite randomly, still stabbing her with the pen. Tohru shifted out of bed and before too long, she felt a strange call from within her to do something unusual.

Yuki awoke to a start. He opened his eyes to find Tohru sitting beside him on the bed, twiddling her finger inside of his belly button. He looked at her curiously, before realizing it was probably best not to ask; Shigure's house had a tendency to make people to strange things.

"Miss Honda… I'll just move…" Yuki said, shifting away and climbing out of bed. Tohru sat in exactly the same spot, twirling her finger in a small circle. But, Yuki couldn't talk. He was soon caught doing something odd.

Shigure was already awake. He had been reading the paper, until Yuki came down and started eating the edges of it. But Shigure didn't say anything, because he was already feeling a bit crazy himself.

"I've been sleeping with the next door neighbours dog, Woofie," Shigure told Yuki, just as Tohru tripped down the stairs and fell flat on her face. Kyo followed her, but kept some balance. He slipped on her hair though and fell onto Yuki. Yuki laughed quickly and pushed him off.

What was going on? Had the whole house been warped into a state of idiocy?

I guess you'll have to find out.

A/N:

**Yeah! I feel great, now.**

**Review? **


	2. Chappie 001

**A/N:**

**UPDATES FRIDAY.**

**Why aren't you dancing? Oh right, I know. I have better news.**

**UPDATES FRIDAY AND ONESHOT WEDNESDAY are gone for 2 weeks! Why? I have school holidays! Which means I will update at least one story every single day. **

**DANCE DAMMIT.**

In the midst of everything that had been going on, Shigure's house was getting sucked into a warp of stupidity. It was like a black hole in the middle of Japan. The inhabitants of his home didn't realize what was going on though, so the unusual goings on continued.

"I said hello to you," Stated Tohru to the lamp shade as she walked passed it.

There was a slight shift in the air as Shigure's house started to lift from the pillars in the ground. Kyo giggled and opened the door before pointing and laughing hysterically at a strange black spinning thing in the sky. It was lifting the house into it.

"ESCAPE!" Yelled Shigure over the hysterical laughter. Yuki nodded and got to walk at crawling out the door and around the sucking. It was a challenge, seeing as his brain was doing something completely different to his body.

"Yuki!" Hollered Kyo as he attempted to also crawl out the door and around the sucking warp of stupidity. "Don't forget your-" He laughed before continuing "-Stuffed bear!"

Yuki gasped in a very loud fashion. He ran backwards, grabbed the bear and ran through the warp and onto the other side.

"Made it!" He yelled in a silly, mouse sounding fashion, waving his arms around gleefully. This gave Tohru, Kyo and Shigure the courage to do it too. Of course, Shigure refused to leave without his porn, Kyo and his tuna and Tohru and her lamp shade.

Once outside the house, the warp disappeared; it had no targets to suck in anymore. There was no reason to stay. The four friends thought for a moment.

"Do you… feel kind of… well, odd?" Questioned Tohru slowly, turning to each Sohma as she did. They each nodded as she turned to them. "Like that you want to go on a sort of… adventure? To do something?"

"Like a feeling that you have to do something important" Finished Yuki, scratching the back of his head with worry. Shigure chuckled.

"Time for an escapade! Come! We must descend"

"Wait mutt," Kyo said, halting Shigure's train of thought, "Why should we just go and do what our stupid instinct says? I mean, what if it's wrong? What if it really want us to go to some rehab clinic, or something?"

"I doubt it," Shigure answered, whilst skipping through his porn, "Think of what just happened. We were crazy, now we aren't. There's a reason for it! We have to go on an escapade!"

"What is it with you and that word?" Yuki said, irritated with Shigure's short vocabulary. He received no reply.

"I think you've misinterpreted this escapade," Tohru said, quite innocently, "I think you've…" She paused. She didn't know what else to say.

"Lets hop to it then!" Shigure yelled, pushing the teens before him. They were hesitant and reluctant at first, but little did they know, they were about to have the greatest adventure they would ever have.

Ever.

**A/N:**

**Another short chapter! Hopefully next time it will be a bit longer.**

**-grins-**


End file.
